The general functioning of the apparatus of the present invention is similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,850 Berry and U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,760 Jensen. Because of this general similarity of functions, these two patents are hereby incorporated by reference. There are two problem areas for these two patents which are improved upon in the present invention. The first is that the bearings for the rotating piston members are located within the active chamber. This causes an undesirable contamination within the active chamber from wear of the parts. Additionally, more difficult thermodynamic problems are created because of the heat generated by the frictional contact within the active chamber. The second difficulty for these two patents is a common problem of the industry, namely, that of obtaining proper seals in rotary internal combustion engines.